


Crooked Fingers

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [30]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, and other stuff but mostly fingering, just lots and lots of fingering, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: "Define more," Even teases.





	Crooked Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> hello. happy sunday! i was gonna take a break, but posting all that consecutive sweetness last week basically made me wanna write some filth, so.
> 
> thanks, so many thanks to tebtosca, and her tragically plain pasta i interrupted as well.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"Gimme more."

"You're demanding. You know that?" Even says, and there's a smile on his face and not much point in hiding it. Not much point in hiding anything anymore.

"C'mon, Even," Isak says, low and out of breath and he's a rag doll right now, limp and pliant and waiting for Even to rearrange him. On his back with his arms flung above his head, fingers curled toward his palms, lips shiny with Even's spit and swollen from the time Even's spent sucking on them. His knees are spread wide and his thighs feel like a dream against Even's hips. The soft, peach fuzzy hair that gets thicker as it trails down into Isak's pubes might be the best part of that dream.

"Define more," Even teases, but he doesn't move. Doesn't inch in, keeps the tip of his dick barely inside Isak's ass, keeps his hands mostly to himself.

"Your dick. Your mouth. Whatever. Just want it hard," Isak says, an innocent little smile on his lips for all the filth coming out from between them. 

This sweet, sarcastic guy, who still sometimes blushes when he reaches out to hold Even's hand in public. It's like flipping a coin, and Even's rarely sure which side of Isak he's gonna get, this one or the other, loves both of them just as well. Heads or tails and there's a joke in there somewhere, the dirty kind Even shouldn't tell to strangers, unless that stranger is Isak and Even's sitting on a bench outside of school, lighting a joint and passing it over and hoping like hell that Isak isn't gonna be a stranger for long.

"Whatever," Even repeats, voice pitched a bit higher, creeping into Isak's breathless, needy register and he still barely moves, only enough to pull out, watch Isak's rim close down without his dick there to hold him open. Puffy and pink and wet from too much lube, and the sheet underneath is bunched up around Isak's ass and spotty with it. Spotty with other stuff too.

A glare and a pout that Isak will swear afterwards never existed, and Even will swear afterwards to take a picture of next time. Proof in pixels. 

Even falls forward, one arm down to stablilize himself as he walks his fingers up Isak's chest, gathers spit in his mouth and lets it drip onto Isak's nipple. Rubs it in, circles it, an accidental flick of his thumbnail and Isak hisses in a breath, lets it out on a groan so Even does it again. Then again, feels it get hard between his fingers, harder when he puts his mouth there, licks up his own spit and uses his teeth to play with it. A scrape, a light nip and a hard suck and Isak bucks up beneath him, runny dick pressing up against Even's, Isak's hand slapping against Even's ass to bring him in closer. 

It's a sharp sting that mellows out to a spreading sorta heat. A dry fuck that's nowhere near dry, their dicks slipping together and Isak's thighs wrapped tight around him, mixed up sweat on their stomachs and Even hides his face in Isak's damp hair. He doesn't need to see to keep on moving his hand up Isak's body. The roadmap of Isak has imprinted on him. Collarbone to throat to jaw, the movement of his mouth while Isak keeps up a litany of come on, come on.

Even gets him to quiet down with two fingers between his lips, knuckles against the roof of his mouth as he fucks them in, Isak curling his tongue around them and sucking. Hollowed out, the inside of his cheeks hot and slick. Kinda like Isak's ass, and Even's still not looking while he pulls his fingers out, licks them to get a taste of Isak's spit then sits up again, shoves one of Isak's legs up and immediately Isak takes hold of the other, sprawls himself out as far as he can go.

"My dick, my mouth. You never mentioned fingers," Even points out and presses his thumb inside of Isak. Easy as anything. All the way in, as far as he can go, spreading Isak open.

"Those are good, too," Isak says, and the pout is gone. There's a smirk instead. "Even, please."

Even isn't into making Isak plead too much, not when it's something he can give to him. A kitten. The moon. Every last forgotten fiber of Even's heart. 

Two fingers in since Isak asked so nicely, and he's been kind enough to lay his leg up on Even's shoulder, give Even something to rub against, an ankle to kiss, plenty of room to sink in as far as he can, feel the way Isak's body works to suck him in deeper. Shows him rather than tells him that Isak wants more, and that's another thing Even's past the point of denying him, pulling his fingers back out and pushing his dick in before Isak has the chance to make a sound.

Just a little, like before, Isak's rim so tight and perfect right behind his crown, hot pulse like a heartbeat when Isak clamps down all around him, then loosens up. Testing. Thighs flexing and Isak starts to move, squirm on the end of Even's dick with a shivery gasp. His eyes are closed and he's licking his lips, the small line forming between his eyebrows that he always gets when he's concentrating, and Isak's dick is a steady drip on his stomach, leaving behind dirty fingerpaints that Even smears into heart-shapes.

He's always been a sap like that.

"More?" Even asks, to show he's paying attention, that he remembers, although Isak feels so good and his thoughts are starting to scatter, loop around over and over to the grip Isak's body has on his.

Isak nods and Even takes over, slips in nearly all the way, traces a thumb along Isak's stretched out rim, the heated tender flesh. Hot like a fever and the give as Even slides a finger in with his next thrust. Smooth as anything, and Isak's eyes fling open wide and so does his mouth. Isak's gasp is surprised and a little watery and he reaches down fast with a light fingertip touch to figure out what Even's doing and then it's a groan when it all snaps into place for him. He grabs Even's wrist to keep him there, grinds down and it forces Even's finger further inside, lined right up with his dick.

It's searing heat and unbelievable tightness and Even can see it, how Isak's dick twitches against his stomach, his balls pulling up to his body, see how all this is getting Isak there fast, but Even's good for now. He's got some left in him. A shower earlier, a particularly tasty memory of Isak sucking him off and two of his own fingers in his ass took care of that. 

The same ones he's shoved into Isak now, hooked and rubbing at his insides, and Even can feel his own fingers on his dick as he speeds up, and Isak's curious, light touches are back skimming along his stretched rim and Even's mindlessly calling him a good boy. Oh fuck, Isak, such a good boy, his open mouth smudging against Isak's ankle.

Two taps to Even's wrist and it's almost funny how well Isak's got him trained. How well they've trained each other, and Even slips his fingers out, lets Isak breathe through it.

"I was gonna come," Isak says, and Even fucks in again, slower than before, stays there.

"That's sorta the whole point," Even says, and Isak does this thing, clenches his insides on Even's dick and it makes Even see stars for a second.

"Yeah, but you've hardly touched my cock and I'd never hear the end of it. Again," Isak goes on. He shifts, plants his heel on Even's shoulder and the stars were beginning to fade but that brings them back. "You still haven't shut up about the last time."

"It was one of my finer accomplishments."

"I'll print you out a certificate. Fuck, Even, move a little," Isak says, and Even does, a slow slide back and a harder jab in, not quite enough to shove all the air out of Isak's lungs, though. "That was a hint, by the way."

"Kinda thought it might be," Even says, spits into his palm and takes Isak's dick into his hand. Blood thick and curving into Even's grip, and Isak throws his head back as Even starts fucking into him again. "Look at me. Don't look away," he says and Isak tilts his head up, locks on. Stays that way while he reaches back down, and the smirk is back as he pushes two fingers inside of himself and starts working them in and out.

It fucks Even up, makes his hand stutter on Isak's dick, a tiny hitch before he finds his rhythm again, and it's so fucking hot, the sight of his body eating up Even's dick and his fingers. The way Isak's taking it, and Isak's knuckles are rubbing on his dick and Isak's bearing down on him, ass tipped up, the leg that isn't on Even's shoulder coming up to hook around Even's middle. 

"Hey," Isak says, rough and low. "Hey, look at me." Isak's eyes are dark and his ribs are expanding and contracting and he's biting down on his bottom lip, pretty pink mouth filling up the gaps in between his teeth as he comes. Messy on Even's hand and splattered on his stomach. Something new for heart-shapes. 

Even staggers, stops for a few beats but Isak doesn't, keeps working his fingers in deeper and deeper and it's almost like he's jacking Even off from the inside out and he's at it again, muttering stuff like Fuck, Even, fuck over and over, and shoving lightly at his shoulder to get him back in the game. It works, it's always gonna work, because sure, Even drifts sometimes but Isak knows how to bring him around again.

Hard, the way Isak likes it. Deep, and Even's stomach is slapping against Isak's hand and he's not too sure when he collapsed on top of him and started kissing him, but he doesn't really need to be sure. He just needs to keep kissing him, and Isak just needs to keep his legs wrapped around Even's middle like this, free hand tugging at Even's hair as he spirals into his orgasm, as Isak pulls his fingers out and somehow flips them over. A strong shove and a tiny miracle that Even stays mostly buried inside, and Even's still dizzy from it as Isak feeds him his filthy fingers, one at a time.

Even's center of balance is readjusting, gravity realigning itself and the edges of his vision are starting to clear and Isak is straddling him. Keeping him grounded. This tall, wiry kid who's stronger than he looks from the outside. In a lot of different ways.

 

\--end


End file.
